Final Fantasy VII: Absol hunt II
by Absolhunter251
Summary: It's been two years since Vincent and the others defeated Karidos and locked away his gang. Now they have escaped and have only one thing in mind: Revenge. PokemonXFFVII. SEQUEL to Absol Hunt.
1. breaking out of prison

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final fantasy, pokemon and the pokemon virus. Both Charles and chuck both belong to me and so does some other characters. But this continues a two years after Kardios's death. So, let this story continue! ^_^. **

**Chapter 1: breaking out of prison**

Chuck and Charles hated to be in prison. Charles and Chuck both shared the same cell room.

"I hate to act…so, nice!" Charles growled while knocking his drink aside from his table. Chuck had a sad expression. "I knew that I was bad…but not this bad that I'd go to prison." Charles glared at his friend. "Why are you acting so innocent chuck?!" Charles asked in annoyance. "We are a team! That's why, without you, we could have never caught Vincent." He continued. Chuck looked up at his friend again. "Chuck! Why are you acting so…innocent?" he asked his buddy again in disgust. Chuck sighed.

"I have a Wife and two kids…my son and my daughter have a sickness that is unknown and they are slowly dying from it." Chuck said with shame.

Charles glared at his friend. "So…. you tell me this now…Your such a wuss." He said while Getting up from his seat. Chuck put his head down under his arms on the table. "All I wanted to see if I could get the money to help my kids from dying from the sickness they have." Charles walked up to his weak friend.

"Of course you do chuck…so, why did you join Kardios's team huh? He should have killed you years ago...knowing that you were a weakling." Charles frowned at Chuck. "I think the only reason why he kept you in the team, was that so you can destroy stuff with your powerful pokemon." He continued. "But…" the frown turned into a smirk. Chuck looked up at his friend. "Chuck…you want to get out of here don't you? And see your loving family again?"

"Yes…but what are you planning Charles?" Chuck asked with a bit of oddness in his stomach as his friend had an awful smirk of like a Weavile ready to make the kill. Charles pulled out a sharp like wire out from his boot and bent it to go into his mouth to pick at one of his teeth.

Charles pulled out his tooth and was gushing out blood.

"Charles! Are all right?" Chuck asked in shock.

Charles hissed a bit. "I'm fine! Chuck." He said looking at his tooth.

"You need a napkin?" Chuck asked again to help his buddy.

"No…I'M fine Chuck!" Charles said again. He cackled at the sight of his own blood. "The WRO soldiers…never check the teeth." He said with a smirk. The tooth that was pulled out wasn't a real tooth it was a small nano-machine. "Lucky…I was ready for this type of situation…chuck." Charles said as he pushed the button.

-0-

The button that Charles pressed was a signal that made his bike come to life and drive off towards the base of the prison from Kardios's destroyed base along side Chuck's bike.

-0-

Charles laughed hearing the roaring engine from his bike. "Watch this!" he cackled while his eyes reflected off from his sunglasses. Suddenly the back door to the prison busted open as one of the WRO soldier's flew back from the impact. The alarm started to buzz while Charles bike shot bullets at the WRO soldiers. One WRO soldier had the keys to open their cell. Charles grabbed the soldier by the neck and snapped it taking the keys. Charles opened the door and ran towards his bike.

"Damn…the more we stay here the more those idiots soldiers of the WRO will come here!" Charles growled while jumping into his bike.

Chuck followed Charles into the long hallway.

"They must have hidden our pokemon somewhere inside this room." Charles said blasting one door open. Chuck saw his outfit and poke belt.

They both changed into their outfits and took their poke belts and jumped back towards their bikes.

"I'm sick of wearing orange, no style at all." Charles said while tossing the orange outfit to the ground.

The alarm still continues to ring through out the whole entire prison. Charles and Chuck blasted another hole into the prison's wall and escaped.

Charles laughed insanely, feeling the rush of escaping just as he had all those years ago. Chuck turned his head back to see the smoking base behind them. "Now…we can finally continue on what Kardios had started a few years ago…" Charles said in a delighted tone while his eyes shined through his sunglasses. Chuck was sort of happy to be out of prison and soon will be able to see his family again.

-0-

Outside of Tifa's bar…Cloud was standing near his fernier looking at the sunrise. Then something ran up his back and stood near his right arm. "Pikachu!" cried his pokemon. Cloud smiled seeing his old friend of a pokemon climb up onto his shoulder to see the sunrise. The pokemon smiled happily seeing its master happy. Cloud turned towards Tifa's bar to go see her. Cloud's Pikachu gladly enjoy hanging onto its master's shoulder while going into the bar.

---

Tifa turned on the news to see if anything had happened in the world. She walked into the kitchen to get something to drink for herself, Cloud and their pokemon. "Chika!" cried her Chikorita seeing it's master. Tifa walked into the living room to sit with her pokemon. The door opened up as Cloud entered into the bar. "Good morning Cloud." Tifa said with a cheerful smile. "Morning Tifa." Cloud said as he took a seat near her on the couch. Their Pokemon were happy to see each other as well and they played around the couch.

"It's great to see them again." Tifa said seeing their pokemon play.

"Yeah…I saw that they wouldn't survive being trapped within the cages or the special area for them that Ruffus made for them…so, I got them out from being in that cruel place" Cloud said looking at his pokemon. Tifa turned to face him. "Cloud…you didn't tell Ruffus about you taking our pokemon out?" she asked with a bit of worry. Cloud sighed a bit. "I really thought it would grateful to have our pokemon again Tifa…But, if Ruffus is going to post charge on me…then I'm ready for it."

Tifa looked at him. "Cloud…I don't want us to get in trouble for the pokemon that we have." She said. "I know…" Cloud said. Then his Pikachu hopped onto his right shoulder.

"Pika! Pika!" it cried happily. Tifa laughed a little. "Looks like Pikachu doesn't really mind helping you, Cloud" she said to him with a smile. Cloud looked at his pokemon companion before turning to Tifa. "I guess you're right." He said with a slight Chuckle. Tifa's Chikorita wrapped its vines around Tifa as a hug to finally be reunited with its master. Cloud and Tifa had never felt closer to each other since they were reunited with their pokemon. Then the news had popped up.

News: "Today…we bring you this stunning breaking news." The news reporter said. "Reports show…that two criminals are on the loose…they were recently in prison before breaking out." She continued.

Cloud glared a bit seeing the image of the smoked up WRO prison.

"Oh no…" Tifa said seeing some of the WRO soldier wounded or even dead on screen. Cloud's and Tifa's pokemon were a bit upset that why would someone do that in harming a human being.

The news reporter continued.

News: "Authorities show that the two criminals were once in a special gang in capturing pokemon and even transforming people into pokemon…they were in a special group lead by Kardios Nakazato."

Tifa gasped a bit seeing the images pop up of Kardios's gang.

News:

"The two criminals were Chuck woren and Charles Oshima. Chuck woren…a faithful citizen, husband of Yumi with 8-year-old daughter Rita and 9-year-old son Hazuki, is now under the criminal state and needs to be hunted down."

Cloud was a bit stunned to hear that Chuck had a wife and two children. "Hm…" Cloud grunted through his throat.

News:

"Charles Oshima is wanted for chemical uses and is very dangerous that woren…Oshima's life is shrouded in mystery and is unknown to our world citizens…of be hunted down and executed." "If any of you or anyone in edge find theses two…will be highly rewarded from the Shinra manor."

The news goes into a commercial and Cloud turns off the television. "This seems bad…very bad…" Cloud said looking at the window.

Tifa turn to the side a bit before looking at Cloud. "We have to put an end to these guys." She said getting up from the couch.

Cloud turns around to face her.

"Yeah."

"Pikachu!" cried Pikachu in agreement. Chikorita spun its leaf around on its head. "Chika!" it cried saying I agree with Pikachu. Both of the pokemon looked at their masters. Cloud and Tifa both nodded.

"Tifa…you go get everyone to think of a plan to trap Chuck and Charles, while I got search for any evince for them...they might be going after us or even Vincent's family again." Cloud said before heading towards the door to his bike. Tifa nodded she head for the back door and her Chikorita followed.

Cloud hopped onto his bike and started the engine. His Pikachu jumped onto the back of its master. Cloud put on his goggles and turned to his pokemon. "Pikachu!" it cried. Cloud drove off towards the wastelands to start searching.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: Wow…my first long chapter…and I'm doing this without a comic story to follow too.**

**Well…I got to say this…my writing could use some improvement, and I'm trying my best in trying to put this into words as best as I can. But please enjoy this story. Please leave a review. ABSOL! AB!**


	2. Cloud's first pokemon enconter

**FINAL FANTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FFVII world or pokemon or the pokemon virus. But both Chuck and Charles belong to me.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Cloud first Pokemon encounter**

Mid day:

Cloud looked through the wastelands and seemed to have found no trace of Charles or chuck. But that didn't stop him.

"Hmmm…I sense that they must be here." Cloud said looking at his yellow friend. "Pika!" it cried nodding its head.

Something was watching them in the shadows. Suddenly

Three men in blue and gray uniforms appeared on bikes. Cloud turned around as recognized who the men were. "Deepground!" Cloud said in surprise that seeing that they are still around. Cloud drove forward as the Tsviets followed him through the trenches of the wasteland.

Cloud had picked up speed to try and lose them but they were right behind him.

The Tsviets pulled out their guns and started to shoot at Cloud. Cloud's Pikachu charged up its cheeks and shot a huge thunderbolt at the enemies. One of the men jumped off as the bike from him blew up. Cloud turned his bike around and went straight forwards towards the other two-deepground soldiers. The soldiers gasped seeing Cloud dash at them, before they could do anything.

Cloud slashed them apart with his small blades that came out from his bike. "Pikachu!" Cried his pokemon as it celebrated with victory. Cloud turned over to his yellow friend and petted its head. "You did great." Cloud said. The Pikachu enjoyed that pat on its head and smiled.

"Impressive Cloud…" said a voice in the darkness. Cloud glared hearing that voice and got off his bike and walked towards the center with his sword ready. Cloud turned around real fast hearing the shadowed figure past by him.

Cloud's Pikachu jumped off the bike and stood near its master with sparks coming out from its cheeks. Cloud looked around and then saw an image of Kardios. Cloud's eyes sort of widen as if Kardios had came back from the dead.

"_But…he's suppose to be dead…there's no way he can come back"_ he thought seeing Kardios stand there. But then…Cloud had remembered that Sephiroth was dead and somehow Charles fooled him.

Cloud went back to anger. "Charles!! Show yourself!" Cloud shouted towards the shallow canyon of the wastelands.

"Aww…you ruined the fun…Cloud." Charles said while still being disguised as Kardios.  
"Shut up…" Cloud shouted seeing Charles appear from the foggy mist. Charles walked up and smirked at Cloud.

"Good to see you…Cloud." Charles said almost similar to Sephiroth's voice. He chuckled again. Cloud glared at Charles.

Charles then noticed Cloud's Pikachu. "So…you have a Pikachu huh?" Charles said pulling out one of his strange marking Pokeball. "Let's see how strong your Pikachu is…Cloud."

Cloud looked at his Pikachu and then looked at Charles.

"Go!" Charles shouted tossing one of his Pokeballs into the air. The Pokeball flashed open as a strange Physic pokemon appeared.

"Bzzztt!" Cried the space pokemon.

"Pikachu!" cried Cloud's pokemon seeing the DNA pokemon in shock.

"Transform into attack form Deoxys!" Charles shouted. The Deoxys suddenly changed form into a fiercer form…Attack form.

Cloud had never seen a creature like that before and was sort of shocked on how it shifted forms.

Charles pointed his finger straight for Pikachu. "Use hyper beam!" he shouted. The space pokemon charged up a very huge beam of light inside its core on its chest.

"Evade it!" Cloud ordered his friend. Pikachu nodded and tried to avoid the beam as Deoxys shot it from its center. Pikachu turn around and got launched into the air by Deoxys's arms.

"Chaa!" cried Pikachu in pain as it kept on getting smacked across its whole entire body.

Charles laughed evilly seeing Cloud's Pikachu get beaten by Deoxys's is vine whip attack. "Your Pikachu is so pathetic Cloud!"

Cloud eyes narrowed.

"Pikachu!" Cloud shouted seeing his friend get beaten to death by Deoxys's vine whip attack. Pikachu Let out a thunderbolt attack and it made some damage on the pokemon and sent it off towards the ground.

Cloud couldn't take it anymore and dash at Deoxys. "Grrrruahhh!" Cloud shouted rushing at the pokemon and started to slash at the pokemon's hands.

Deoxys moved to the side to avoid Cloud's sword. Cloud saw his weaken friend on the ground exhausted from fighting the legendary.

Deoxys wrapped its arms around Cloud's waist and tried to used absorb on him. Cloud struggled to break free from its wrap attack. "Use Zap cannon now!" Charles ordered. Deoxys nodded still clinging onto Cloud with its arms and started to glow with electricity.

Cloud felt the jolt of electricity go through his whole entire body. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Cloud shouted in pain from the Legendary Pokemon's attack.

"See…what fighting a legendary can do to you Cloud." Charles cackled.

Then Chuck had shown up seeing on what Charles had done to Cloud's Pikachu. "Charles! What are you doing?" Chuck shouted seeing Charles's Deoxys attack Cloud and his Pikachu. " Stay out of this Chuck!" Charles shouted.

Cloud tightened his eyes from the powerful impulse of the zap cannon. Cloud's Pikachu wanted to help its master but it was too weak. "Now! For the final Finish Deoxys!" Charles said. "Use your ultimate power! Doom Desire ultra hyper beam!!" He shouted with glee. Deoxys started to glow with red energy. Cloud broke out from its wrap attack and charged up with blue energy.

Cloud stood in his battle stand glowing with flames of blue energy waiting for the pokemon to draw its attack.

The sky turned all gray for that moment as it had became rain. The pokemon shot its beam and sent it for Cloud. Cloud roared in fury and charged at the pokemon with the blast heading towards him.

Cloud entered the blast. Charles saw a huge light appear through the rain. Charles and Chuck covered themselves for a moment and then saw Cloud Come out with glowing eyes and jumped into the air and sliced Deoxys's body. Charles was shocked seeing his pokemon split in half from Cloud's sword.

The Pokemon was silent for a moment as the pokemon started to crack apart. The thunder boomed across the silent canyons. Finally the Sword went through Deoxys is whole body as it dissolved into nothingness and faded away into stars.

Cloud was catching his breath from the zap cannon attack. Charles was angry that his legendary was gone from this world. "This is just the beginning Strife!" Charles growled. "Next time…you won't be so lucky!" he said before a dust of powered smoke appeared. The smokescreen finally faded and both Chuck and Charles were gone. Cloud walked over to his weaken pal and picked him up and got on his Fenrir. "Pikachu…" It cried in a weak tone of happiness that they won. Cloud did a weak smile at his friend. Cloud looked up and felt the rain run down his face and closed his eyes to enjoy it. His Pikachu did the same.

-0-

**End of chapter 2-**

**A/N: that was a bit violent with a death of a legendary. This was my first time to ever include a legendary pokemon too. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next updates should be on its way! ^W^! Please leave a review! Absol! Ab!**


	3. The Renuion

**FINAL FANSTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, pokemon, or the pokemon virus that belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys. But please enjoy this chapter. Hopefully no more pokemon will die. **

**Chapter 3: The Reunion **

The rain had slowly faded away until the moon was shining through its place. Cloud opened his eyes after enjoying the rain for a moment with his Pikachu. He turned his Fenrir around while making some mud brush on some rocks and headed back to tell Tifa on what he had found.

–0-

Cloud drove up and saw the highwind waiting for him. "Climb on Cloud!" Cid said seeing Cloud from a distance from the Shera. Cid lowered it down enough For Cloud to enter his Fenrir. Cloud nodded and entered the highwind. Yuffie walked by and saw Cloud holding his weaken Pikachu. "Cloud! What did you do to your Pokemon!" Yuffie snapped in surprise knowing that she thought that Cloud didn't care for his pokemon.

Cloud turned to her. "It's not what it looks like Yuffie…" Cloud said.

Yuffie sort of raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh…Then explain why you are soaked and wet and why is your pokemon so worked up?" She said with a bit of seriousness.

Cloud 's eyes narrowed.

"I ran into Kardios's gang and they had battled and nearly killed my friend! Happy now!?…Also, Me and my friend were enjoying the rain…is there a problem!" He said with a stern look with eyes still narrowed.

Yuffie stopped giving Cloud a look and turn to the side a bit. "Well if you put it that way, sorry…about that." Yuffie said while apologizing to him. Her Pichu ran by to comfort her. Cloud walked passed her to meet Wendy so she can heal his friend.

"Pika…Chu…" Cried his friend as it did a weak smile before it closed its eyes to rest.

Wendy was speaking with one of the WRO officers and then saw Cloud. The WRO officer saluted to her and went off back to his job. "Hi Cloud." Wendy said warming up to him. "Hi Wendy…" Cloud said back. "Wendy…Can you heal him for me please?" he asked her in a calm voice. Wendy saw his Pikachu with some cuts and bruises and nodded. She gladly took his Pikachu from his arms.

But she then saw his cuts on his left arm and a bit on his face and was worried about him.

"Cloud…before you go, let me help you…those cuts don't look too good." She said to him while placing his pokemon on a lab table. Cloud sat down on a chair and his eyes turned to the side a bit. Wendy came by with a wet rag and sprayed Cloud's wound with something to not get his arm infected. Cloud sort of flinched from being sprayed with that and then with the wet rag with water. She rubbed the wound with the rag very slowly trying not to make it too painful.

Cloud looked at her while she bandaged up his arm and then she sprayed the same on what she used on his arm on the rag for his face. She did a worried smile while cleaning up his wound. She felt his face with the scratch when Cloud got up from the chair. Wendy rose up to hug him. Cloud remembered that she had feelings towards him and returned the hug. Wendy felt a very soothing feeling in Cloud's arms and closed her eyes and laid her head near his neck. She wrapped her arms around him with a slight blush while smiling. Cloud still held her and ran his hand down her back. Cloud released her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He slightly smiled at her and walked off to leave her to heal his pokemon.

-----

Cloud later showed up in the main room of the Shera. "Damn Cloud, what the hell happened to you?" Cid said seeing Cloud with a bandage around his right arm.

"Long story." Cloud said.

"Figures." Cid said in response of Cloud's. Tifa walked up to Cloud.

"Anything on Chuck and Charles?" Tifa asked Cloud. Cloud nodded.

Cid's Sudowoodo was sort of mimicking Cid. "Okay. Listen up everyone…Cloud here has something to say."

"Sudow!" Sudowoodo cried mimicking Cid in the same way of actions. Cid turned his head to face his pokemon, but every time Cid turned toward the pokemon, it won't do anything, but when Cid did say something, Sudowoodo will mimic his actions again. Cloud stood in the center awaiting everyone's attention. Everyone looked at Cloud.

"Me and my Pikachu found Chuck and Charles inside the wastelands…but we had to battle one of Charles's pokemon. This pokemon is a type that we don't know of, but I had to fight it and it almost made me lose my friend if I didn't do anything to stop it." Cloud explained. He paused for a bit.

"But…when I defeated Charles's pokemon…he escaped and I don't know where he has run off to." He continued.

"Damn!" Cid shouted with a bit of fury. "Why those conniving bastards! They up to no good again!" he shouted while closing his fist and then slamming it on the edge of steering wheel. Sudowoodo did the same.

Cloud walked towards Tifa. "Did you manage to get a hold of Vincent yet??" Cloud asked Tifa. She shook her head slowly.

"I couldn't get a hold of him…or even seen him lately." She said.

"But…from I heard, he's always getting out all the time at night." She said.

"Hmm…" Cloud thought thinking on why would Vincent is doing this. "What about Shelke, she should maybe know why Vincent has been running off to all the time…" Cloud suggested. Tifa nodded. "I'll go and check."

-0-

Vincent walked off secretly running off to go meet his family on every countless night. He reached the place where he met Lucrecia and entered the grassy filed. Vincent walked towards the center and crouched down. Yuki showed up and nuzzled her father, happy to see him again.

Vincent stroked his daughter's hair. Moonlight walked up softly towards Vincent and sat beside him. "Moonlight." Vincent said.

"Absol…(Vincent)" She cried happily and smiled at him. Vincent lay down against the tree to watch the stars. Moonlight lay down on her stomach. Yuki hopped onto her father's lap and snuggled up in his waist. Luna and Nero joined their sister as well and watched the stars with their mother and father.

Vincent turned to face Moonlight. "Moonlight…" he said in a kind tone.

"Absol…(Yes?)" she asked. "I want to be here with you so I can raise our children together." He said. Moonlight wanted that to happen, but she knew that couldn't happen with Vincent's great responsibilities interfering.

Vincent sensed that in Moonlight's heart. "I understand that Moonlight." He said and stroked her face. She licked him.

"Absol…Ab…sol…Absol. (All I ever wanted was to be with you Vincent all my life and I always wondered how it would be to be like you.)" She cried. Yuki jumped off her father as she saw a firefly and chased it. Luna and Nero joined in the game of chasing the fireflies.

Moonlight got up top of Vincent and licked him. Vincent held her close to him and closed his eyes. Moonlight hugged him too and closed her eyes as well feeling him embrace her. Vincent knew that he loved Moonlight and his children…but knew that he couldn't live with them, since he has a job in protecting the world that she lives on.

The moon reflected off the water making more fireflies appear. The starry night was the most beautiful thing to ever happen to this place that Vincent had gone through the past.

Luna, Nero, and Yuki saw the moon's light shine through the night and on their parents. They saw that their parents were happy to finally be together but, soon their father will have to leave every time, even though they wished that their father could stay with them for a long time instead of always leaving them behind with their mother.

Moonlight got off of Vincent and smiled at him. Vincent got up slowly and started to head off to the WRO headquarters to find anything on what had happen in the recent searching for Chuck and Charles.

The pups saw their father leave and went beside their mother.

"Absol." Yuki cried seeing her Father go. Moonlight carried Yuki back towards the nest for them to sleep. She watched her kids go to sleep before she went outside to get a drink of water. Moonlight later came back and lay down right beside her children and slowly went to sleep.

Something was watching Vincent's family from above the trees and then later disappeared into the night.

**-End of chapter 3-**

**A/N: wow…I thought it was beautiful scene with Vincent and Moonlight, But I thought I could do a bit more better with Vincent's line…But then again he loves her so much that maybe he should be an Absol again. But I think something is going to happen real badly if whoever was watching Vincent's family. But please leave a review! ABSOL! AB!**


	4. Chuck leaves the gang

**FINAL FANSTASY VII:**

**ABSOL HUNT II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII, pokemon, or the pokemon virus that belongs to TurtlesandMonkeys. But please enjoy this.**

**Chapter 4: Chuck leaves the gang**

Chuck and Charles drove through a secret hideout that they set up a few days ago before running into Cloud in the forgotten city. "That's what you get for fighting Cloud, Charles." Chuck said remembering the death of Deoxys.

Charles looked up into the sky. "Heh…you think too fast Chuck." Charles said with a smile. A few stars of Deoxys appeared and the legendary pokemon had returned in normal form. "The good thing about legendaries…they don't go down to easily." He said to Chuck.

"Okay, but how are we going to get Vincent this time Charles?" Chuck asked. Charles turn to face Chuck.

"Hmmm…we'll deal with that later, but in order for us to get him and the rest is to get tough men to deal with this." Charles said. Chuck stared at his friend. Charles climbed into his bike and started the engine. Chuck got on his bike also.

"You know, Chuck…I was having second thoughts." Charles said turning his head over towards Chuck. "I was thinking of a way to get Vincent's kids." He continued with a grin. "Charles…I don't like this, I think you should just forget about capturing Vincent's family, and start thinking of living a normal life without crimes, deaths, or even-" Chuck told Charles before his friend interrupted.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do Chuck! I make the rules here, and you must do what I tell you!" Charles snapped at his friend.

Chuck shook his head. "No…I won't listen to you, Charles. I'm doing the boss a favor and for my wife."

Charles frowned with anger while leering at Chuck.

"I'm quitting the team." Chuck said with a firm voice.

Charles was angry with his friend and yelled at him.

"Grah! Fine! Go back to your pitiful life as a father for your children, Chuck! But I bet you'll regret leaving the team, Go on with your life while I handle taking on what I want for the fun of it, by capturing Vincent's family and taking the Absol pups for myself to become a powerful trainer." Charles shouted.

"You know…your starting to act like the boss." Chuck said while glaring. Charles jumped off his bike and punched Chuck in the face real hard.

Chuck grabbed Charles and tossed him to the ground real hard. Charles's sunglasses fell down a bit to reveal his silted red eyes. Chuck was shock seeing Charles's eyes for the first time.

Charles pushed his sunglasses back in place and wiped some blood aside from his mouth. Chuck drove away back to his family leaving Charles on the floor to think about his mistake in trying to take on Chuck.

Charles got up slowly and snarled that he was the only man in the gang to try and capture the Absol pups.

-0-

WALL MARKET:

Charles drove up towards the wall market's bar and entered the building. A few guys were drinking, and some were smoking.

The door opened up and everyone turned his or her heads seeing Charles walk in. Charles walked in the center and looked around. One punk was looking for a fight for no reason and went for Charles.

"Hey, shrimp! You need a way out?" the gangster said walking up to Charles and puffs smoke rings in his face.

"Heh…That's a rude thing to say to a hunter." Charles said with a sneer. The gangster pulled out a knife and swung it towards his target. Charles saw it and moved very quickly like a speed demon and twisted the guy's hand with the knife and quickly pulled out a vial with a pokemon virus and injected it painfully into the guy's neck. The gangster yelled in pain from his wrist and the needle that Charles gave him.

Charles turned to face everyone. "Well, I was hoping to ask you if you all know, Kardios." Charles said with a smile. Everyone got up and started to confess.

"That guy woe's me money!" one man said

"He took some person and made her a freak!" shouted another man

"I want to kill him!" said another person.

"Well, That's interesting to know that you guys know, Kardios." Charles said. 'But…I was hoping you guys would like to join my side for capturing Vincent's family and stopping Cloud." He continued. "If you guys all help me, then I'll make you guys rich."

A few men walked towards Charles and left the bar. Charles came out dragging the man that attacked him earlier. The guys saw the man changing into a pokemon.

"What the hell?" one guy said seeing the gangster become a different being. Charles smirked.

"Gentlemen…feast your eyes on a pokemon." Charles said. The gangster became a poisonous Seviper. Charles threw a snag ball and the Seviper was his, suddenly the Pokeball shifted into a strange marking Pokeball and handed it to one of his men.

"With this pokemon on your side, you will be able to attack anyone and capture other pokemon." Charles said.

The guy was surprised to see that he had a cool monster to command. "Let's go, pay Vincent a visit shall we?" Charles said. "Yeah!" Shouted the gang they all drove over towards the Crescent mansion while Charles leaded them.

-0-

Cloud looked out the window of the highwind and sensed that something was going to happen. His Pikachu walked beside its master and looked out the window as well. "Pika…Pikachu, pi." Cried Cloud's Pikachu.

"You sense it too huh?" Cloud asked his yellow friend while petting it. "Chu." It cried with a nod.

Cloud then looked out the window again and saw the Creator hole where he had gave Sephiroth the black Materia. Cloud looked down in a bit of shame.

"Seeing that place…brings back horrible memories." He said to his pokemon.

Vincent walked in and past Cloud.

"Vincent." Cloud said. Vincent stopped and turned to face Cloud.

"We've noticed that you have been going off at night." Cloud said.

"What's been going on, with you?" Cloud asked.

"Its nothing, Cloud. If I told you, then maybe Rufus would find out where my family is hidden." Vincent said.

"I just want no one to find my family and hurt them." He said while closing his eyes.

"Hm, you've changed Vincent, a lot." Cloud said looking at Vincent.

"Don't push it Cloud…I just need to make sure nothing doesn't go near them." Vincent said with a stern expression.

"Well, Charles is still on the loose Vincent. I suggest you take Moonlight and your children up here on the highwind, I'm sure that Charles won't get them if they are safe with us." Cloud suggested. Vincent looked down for a moment before looking at Cloud.

"Cloud, I just hope your right about this. But once we find Charles, he's going to be put out of his misery if he goes near my children and Moonlight." Vincent said looking at his friend while tightening his metal glove hand.

"I too want to take out Charles, but we both have to think about keeping him in special care of Shinra corp. or killing him." Cloud said. Vincent nodded and walked off into the other room.

"Poor Vincent, it must be hard for him to try and keep his family safe from Rufus and Charles." Tifa said walking in with her pokemon. "Yeah." Cloud said.

Tifa looked at the door that Vincent maybe went through before turning to Cloud.

"I just hope this pokemon virus doesn't spread." She said walking towards the window. Cloud looked outside the window as well. He nodded.

"We should maybe go get Vincent's family here, who knows when Charles will find them." Cloud said.

"How do you know, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I have this odd sense that something is going to happen that we may not make things any better for Vincent." Cloud explained. "Even my Pikachu senses it as well." He continued.

"Hm. Same with Chikorita." Tifa said in response to Cloud's saying about his Pikachu.

-0-

Charles saw the mansion and smirked.

**-End of Chapter 4-**

**A/N: well, that was an awesome chapter for me to write. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. i'm trying my best to try and write the next updates for my stories, well, please leave a review.**


End file.
